frfandomcom-20200214-history
À propos
Avec 140 millions de fans et un site classé parmi les 20 meilleurs selon Quantcast,' Wikia dispose du réseau de publication de contenu collaborative le plus vaste du Web.' Wikia se compose de plus de 400 000 communautés créées pour les fans, par les fans. Souvent considéré comme la meilleure source d'informations précises, dynamiques et à jour fournies par les fans, notre site couvre la quasi-totalité des aspects de la culture populaire : jeux sur console et mobiles, séries TV en streaming ou sur le câble, festivals de musique, franchises de films, grandes manifestations sportives, sorties de livres anticipées, tendances de la mode, bricolage, recettes, cocktails et événements actuels sur la scène internationale. Avec plus de 2 milliards de visites de pages par mois dans plus de 200 langues à l'échelle mondiale, dont plus de 40 % du trafic sur mobile, la base de fans de Wikia ne cesse de croître. Les fandoms sont classés en sept catégories distinctes comportant elles-mêmes des sous-catégories. *Jeux vidéo *Cinéma *Télévision *Bandes dessinées *Musique *Littérature Mode de vie Que ce soit pour consulter les dernières actualités sur un jeu vidéo, compléter la description de l'aspect d'un film ou chercher la recette de cocktail idéal pour l'été, avec Wikia, nos fans bénéficient d'un environnement où ils peuvent s'exprimer de façon originale et renforcer leur présence sociale à travers une communauté collaborative créative. Notre mission Savoir, c'est pouvoir. Wikia fournit une plate-forme de publication collaborative fiable et personnalisable où tout le monde, sans exception, peut réaliser une chronique complète sur ce qu'il sait et aime à propos de thèmes allant des jeux vidéo, des films, des programmes TV et des livres aux voitures, aux voyages, à la cuisine, aux travaux manuels et à l'éducation. Une créativité personnelle et collective renforcée. Nos communautés se rassemblent de leur propre initiative pour former des destinations de divertissement dynamiques motivées par le désir commun de créer, collaborer, apprendre et informer. Plus l'on apprend, plus l'on est en mesure de partager. Cette attraction magnétique générée par nos fans est à la fois contagieuse et source d'inspiration. La distribution d'un contenu original riche. La collaboration est ce qui rend le contenu de Wikia unique. Notre site prend en charge une puissante indexation du contenu permettant de trouver facilement ce dernier dans les moteurs de recherche, ainsi que des outils de gestion de vidéos, photos, texte, quizz, et bien plus encore. Les contributeurs et lecteurs de Wikia visitent régulièrement le site en quête d'informations réelles utiles, avec une moyenne de 4,8 fois par mois et huit pages par consultation. Notre histoire C'est après avoir réalisé que la technologie MediaWiki pouvait être utilisée pour répondre à la forte demande en matière de sujets de culture populaires comme les jeux vidéo, les films, les livres, les bandes dessinées, la musique, la télévision, le sport, la cuisine, le voyage, etc. qu'Angela Beesley et Jimmy Wales, lui-même à l'origine de l'encyclopédie open source en ligne gratuite Wikipedia, ont créé Wikia, Inc. en 2006. Depuis, Wikia est devenu une plate-forme de publication de média collaborative et comporte plus de 200 employés répartis dans le monde entier, avec son siège social à San Francisco et des bureaux à New York, Los Angeles, Chicago, Londres, Cologne, Tokyo et Poznań, en Pologne. Notre caractère infini et interconnecté En tant qu'univers social pour les fans, par les fans, nous représentons le caractère potentiellement infini de la collaboration. Contenus et fandoms sont interconnectés, étroitement liés par une recherche et un dévouement communs. Bien que notre réseau de communautés soit étendu, à jour et dynamique, nous fonctionnons comme un tout. Notre équipe de direction Le directeur général de Wikia, Craig Palmer, gère le passage à la prochaine étape du réseau de publication de contenu collaborative le plus vaste du Web en termes de divertissement, jeux et mode de vie, à savoir mettre l'accent sur le développement de processus efficaces et l'évolution rapide de la communauté, la portée marketing et le chiffre d'affaires de Wikia. Au cours des nombreuses années d'expérience dans cette industrie à son actif, plus de 25, Craig Palmer a permis aux entreprises dans lesquelles il a travaillé d'accéder au succès recherché. Il a plus récemment rempli les fonctions de président-directeur général de Gracenote, entreprise pionnière dont le contenu et la technologie sont intégrés dans la plupart des principales marques de médias numériques. Lorsque Craig Palmer était à sa tête, Gracenote a vu son chiffre d'affaires, son effectif, sa portée internationale et sa place dans l'industrie croître de façon considérable. Sony a racheté l'entreprise en 2008 pour 260 millions de dollars US. Avant de rejoindre Gracenote, Craig Palmer a guidé Aspect Development à travers son introduction en bourse, puis sa vente finale à un montant supérieur à 9 milliards de dollars US en 2000, la plus importante de l'histoire dans le domaine logiciel à l'époque. ---- Walker Jacobs est directeur des opérations à Wikia. Il a rempli plusieurs fonctions de direction dans une grande variété d'entreprises de médias, dont Thomson Reuters, Turner Broadcasting et Clear Channel Outdoor, et dispose d'une expertise approfondie en technologie, publicité et médias numériques, ainsi qu'en ventes de sponsoring et médias sportifs. Les attributions de Walker Jacobs à Wikia sont diverses : direction commerciale, management et stratégie, marketing, opérations, développement des affaires et licences. ---- Ken Munekata a travaillé près de 30 ans chez Sony, principalement à Sony Pictures, où il a lancé de nouveaux projets de télévision payantes à travers le monde puis est devenu directeur de Sony Pictures au Japon, responsable de la supervision de l'ensemble des activités : longs métrages, vidéos, licences TV, télévision payante et production locale. Il était auparavant à la tête de BBC Worldwide au Japon, où il s'est chargé du développement commercial, des licences de programmes télé à la publication vidéo, en passant par la distribution de programmes Giant Screen et Orbi, premier centre de divertissement sur site du monde créé en collaboration avec Sega. ---- Owen Adams est vice-président produit à Wikia. Avec son équipe, il définit et met en œuvre une vision produit permettant à la base de fans la plus influente du Web de se connecter et de collaborer sur les sujets qui la passionnent le plus, souvent en partenariat avec des marques officielles et de plus en plus sur les supports mobiles. Avant de rejoindre Wikia, Owen Adams était responsable de l'expérience utilisateur et de la découverte produit à BitTorrent, où il a développé une équipe et défini la stratégie à adopter pour atteindre l'excellence en termes d'expérience à travers une gamme de produits servant plus de 170 millions d'utilisateurs actifs mensuels. Il s'est également chargé d'explorer de nouveaux produits permettant d'agir plus efficacement avec le contenu disponible sur le Web en exploitant la technologie BitTorrent. Auparavant, Owen Adams a également été responsable de la gestion produit et de l'expérience utilsateur pour Kodak Gallery (anciennemment Ofoto), où il a participé au renouveau ayant permis sa revente à Shutterfly. Il a commencé sa carrière chez Intuit, au sein de plusieurs postes de gestion produit, expérience utilisateur et opérations. ---- William A. Schulze est vice-président du développement des affaires à Wikia, où il dirige le groupe chargé du développement des affaires à l'échelle internationale. Ce développement se concentre sur l'acquisition de licences issues de technologies, données et contenus tiers. Le groupe est également chargé de la négociation des attributions de licence relatives aux API de Wikia permettant aux tiers d'intégrer des données Wikia à leurs applications et services. Le groupe supervise en outre les fonctions de développement stratégique, fusion-acquisition et juridiques de l'entreprise. La carrière de William A. Schulze dans le secteur de la technologie logicielle est riche et diverse, avec plusieurs postes de direction en ingénierie, gestion produit, production de contenu et développement des affaires. Employé de Macromedia (acquis par Adobe) dans les années 1990, il a également travaillé pour un certain nombre d'entreprises leaders de la région de San Francisco, dont Autodesk, Apple (Kaleida Labs), ION et plus récemment Gracenote, où il était responsable du développement commercial international de 2007 à 2012. ---- Bud Austin est directeur financier intérimaire à Wikia. Responsable de la supervision des affaires financières de Wikia, dont l'établissement de politiques et procédures permettant une croissance adaptée et la gestion des rapports financiers, il aide également l'équipe de direction à définir les objectifs stratégiques. Au sein de Kranz & Associates, Bud Austin s'est chargé des affaires administratives et financières de nombreuses entreprises technologiques à leurs débuts, de leur financement initial à leur introduction en bourse. Au cours des 15 dernières années, il a permis de lever plus de 100 millions de dollars US de capital pour de nombreuses start-ups, dont Preview Systems, Gracenote, Hyperic Corporation, SocialText, Inc. et Yelp.com. publicité Presse/Dernières actualités How Wookieepedia Conquered Star Wars Fandom About.com - Décembre 2015 Inside the Star Wars stoked business of Wikias Wookieepedia Forbes - Avril 2015 Wikia Taps Former Turner Digital Sales Exec as COO The Wall Street Journal - Mars 2015 Disney’s Maker Studios and Wikia Collaborate to Create “Year in Fandom” Series Re/code - Novembre 2014 Wikia's Fantasy Food Truck at New York Comic Con Business Insider - Octobre 2014 Wikia Brings Game of Thrones Stars to Superfans at New York Comic Con Emertainment Monthly - Octobre 2014 2K and Wikia come together with Fan Studio Partnership to Launch Civilization: Beyond Earth Août 2014 Wikia Continues Global Expansion with 15 million in D-Round Funding TechCrunch VentureBeat - Août 2014 Roddenberry and Wikia Celebrate Star Trek 50th Anniversary Juillet 2014 Comic-con Choo-choo, Fans Hop Aboard Exclusive Train Trip to Pop Fest Juillet 2014 Wikia Debuts New Interactive, Embeddable Maps Wired, The Next Web - Juillet 2014 Which Type of Wikia Superfan Are You? Fan girl, Gen-Z or pop classic AdWeek - Juin 2014 Sony to integrate Wikia content into entertainment apps Mai 2014 Pour toutes les questions de presse, veuillez envoyer un e-mail à Rachel Carr. Investisseurs Amazon.com Inc. Bessemer Venture Partners Institutional Venture Partners Investisseurs providentiels Partenaires Siège social et contact Notre bureau de San Francisco est situé à cette adresse : 360 3rd Street, Suite 750 San Francisco, CA 94107 Pour contacter un membre du staff de Wikia, reportez-vous à la page de contact. en:about ru:О нас zh:关于我们 zh-tw:關於我們 ja:ウィキアについて